Little Inu
by maruimochi
Summary: A strange child comes across Kagome and Inuyasha. He's a hanyou, has white hair, wears red, and has little doggy ears! Who could this boy be? [Hiatus]
1. Inuyasha?

A/N: Just some weird thought in my head. What if there was a mini Inuyasha traveling with the group. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. Please don't sue.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking along a road alone. (The others were off investigating a shard rumor) Then they heard shouting. The shouting was coming from a crowd of people.  
  
"What are you doing here half-breed?!" asked a man while kicking him. "Yeah! We don't need fowl things like you running around here!" said another man kicking him harder.  
  
~Hanyou's POV~  
  
*Why are they doing this? I just walked into the village.* "Stop that!" yelled Kagome. She rushed over to look at the hanyou. *What? Who's she?* Then all went black. Kagome picked up the hanyou. He had silver- whitish hair (Hint) dog-ears (Big hint) and was wearing red. (Really big hint, now if you haven't figured who it is you shouldn't even call yourself an Inuyasha fan) "Hey Inuyasha!" "What?!" "Come here, there's a hanyou that looks exactly like you!" Inuyasha walked over. "What he looks nothing like me!" "Yes he does!" "No he doesn't!" Sit! (Guess who got a mouthful of dirt.)  
  
~At Kaede's~  
  
When the hanyou woke up he found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. *Who's she? Why'd she bring me here? And why is she staring at ME?!* "Hello" Kagome said. "." "What's your name?" "My name is Inuyasha." (Little Inu is around 6 or 7) Kagome was completely shocked. *His name is Inuyasha? Does that mean he's the same Inuyasha that I know?* Then she noticed L Inu (L stands for little) holding his knee. "Did you hurt yourself?" L Inu just nodded. "May I see?" L Inu scowled but let her see.  
  
~L Inu's POV~  
  
*Why does she care? Doesn't she know what I am? She obviously doesn't and I don't want to be around when she finds out. Wait, why is she helping me anyway? I want to leave but my knee hurts. Where's mommy why isn't she here?* Tears came to his eyes and he shouted, "I want my mother!"  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
*He certainly acts like Inuyasha. Wait he's crying! I want my mother! Oh poor thing.* Shhh It's all right everything will be okay she said as she rocked back and forth. She stroked his hair to try and calm him. "Ow!" he yelled as he grabbed his knee in pain. "Oh I'm sorry! Here let me see." He just nodded his head. "Hm.. It looks like you only scraped your knee." Kagome then bandaged it up and kissed it. (Motherly instincts) "There, all done!" Kagome was about to leave when she felt someone tug at her skirt. L Inu held up his finger and Kagome gently kissed it. (Motherly instincts I'm telling you) "There all better now?" L Inu smiled and nodded happily. "What's your name?" he asked. "Hm? Oh, my name's Kagome." "Okay Kagome where am I?" "Your in an old priestesses hut." "Oh, Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Don'tyouknowI'mahanyou?" he said in a rush. "Of course I do." Kagome replied. "Then why are you helping me he asked disbelievingly." "Why should it matter?" she replied gently. "Well, only my mother and father believed that, but they died a long time ago." "Oh, I'm so sorry." He sniffed, "it's alright." "Is that why the villagers were attacking you?" "Mmhm." L Inu seemed really depressed so Kagome changed the subject. "Okay enough talk it's time for you to go to sleep." L Inu just curled up on his futon.  
  
Once Kagome exited the hut Inuyasha confronted her. "What are we going to do with him?!" he yelled. "Who?" "The hanyou you brought back with you!" "Were going to take him along with us" said Kagome calmly. "What?! We already have enough problems with collecting the jewel shards and now we have to bring that brat along with us?!" "Hey! He's not a brat! Besides it can't hurt if we bring him along!" and with that said she walked off leaving our poor puppy alone.  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
*I don't see why we have to bring the little brat along with us. If he's anything like Shippo then I know I don't want him around.* With that he stood and went inside the hut.  
  
*Feh, he doesn't look anything like me. Maybe the ears but that's it! Hmph. I still don't see why we have to take him with us. He'll probably more of a nuscience than help.* Suddenly L Inu woke up.  
  
The two stared at each other, each one sizing the other up. L Inu was the one to speak first. "So...who are you?" he asked. "Feh, look kid I don't like you any better than you like me but apparently were stuck together for a little while" replied Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" "Kagome said were taking you with us on our adventure." "Really?!" replied L Inu excitedly. "Yeah, yeah calm down kid." *This brat is unnerving, he reminds me of myself. I remember when one time mother told me we were going on a trip that I could go on. Sometimes she went on trips but never told me about them. I was so excited I could barely contain myself.* "By the way where is Kagome?" asked L Inu. "Like I would know! She got mad at me and stomped off somewhere." "Did you say anything that might have upset her?" asked L Inu. "Look kid if you thi." "Inuyasha! L Inu! Oh good I found you!"  
  
Kagome came into the hut with a smile on her face. "I have the supplies already so we can go pretty soon." "Why can't we go now?" asked Inuyasha. "Well I still have to find extra supplies for L Inu" replied Kagome. "No you don't! I'm fine with what I have now!" "But what are you going to sleep on?" inquired Kagome. "Well, I normally sleep in a tree so I don't really need sleeping things. All I need is food and I'm good to go!" "Well there's a good sport! (He sleeps in a tree?! He really is like Inuyasha) you don't need to worry about food; it's all in my pack. Besides, if worse comes to worse Inuyasha can always catch something" said Kagome. With everything arranged the group set out.  
  
A/N: Like it? Please review! 


	2. Inuyasha's new arguing partner

(A/N): I'm back! Thank you for the reviews. Huggles all the reviewers. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. Don't sue.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
It had been a long tiring day for the group. L Inu yawned widely. He had walked alongside Kagome the whole journey and not once had he complained. L Inu felt very proud of himself, he knew not many human children could travel that long without complaining. But L Inu also knew his limits and they were about to run out.  
  
Kagome noticed L Inu's yawn and wondered if they should stop soon. If she asked Inuyasha he would probably say yes. *Why not try my luck?* "Inuyasha, can we stop for the night?"  
  
Inuyasha was in a very happy mood. They had collected 3 jewel shards today, granted all of the demons carrying the shards were weak but why spoil the mood? Suddenly he heard Kagome ask something. "Inuyasha, can we stop for the night?" Inuyasha looked at the sun, it would be dark soon so why not? "Sure"  
  
The group found a reasonable campsite and settled down for the night. *Oh good were stopping* L Inu yawned again. He was ready to sleep right then and there but his stomach had other ideas, it growled loudly. Kagome giggled, "Hungry?" she asked. Inuyasha gave a sheepish grin and nodded. "How about I make dinner then?" Kagome smiled. She enjoyed L Inu's company, but who wouldn't when the only the other company you have is a grumpy hanyou? Kagome felt a tug at her skirt. "Kagome, what's for dinner?" L Inu asked. Kagome felt herself smile again. "Well I was planning on making ramen but if you have something else in mind I'll see what I can do" L Inu shook his wildly. "No, whatever you make I'll eat. It's better than nothing right?" L Inu asked about a hundred questions on how to cook ramen and Kagome just smiled and answered each one patiently.  
  
"WOW! Instant food!" Kagome laughed. "I'm glad you like it L Inu." "L Inu?" "Yeah, since your name is Inuyasha it can be pretty confusing at who I'm addressing, so I'll call you L Inu. Is that okay?" "I guess so but you can't you call me that if people are around, okay!" "Alright then." Inuyasha just watched this with mild interest.  
  
The next day the group set out intending on reaching a village nearby. Today however, L Inu decided to walk next to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want brat?" "Can't I just walk next to you without any questions?" "No." "Why not?" "Listen here kid, you don't bother me I won't bother you, got it?" "Why are you so grouchy? Of all the time I've been with you you've always been grouchy." "What do you mean "all the time you've been with us"?! You've only stayed with us for 2 days!" "So! Within those 2 days I've figured you out!" "What do you mean, "figured out"?!" "I'm sorry, should I repeat it in hoping you might figure it out?!" By now Kagome was forced to take action.  
  
"That's it!" Both Inuyasha and L Inu jumped. "Inuyasha, stop being rude to L Inu and L Inu, apologize to Inuyasha this instant!" "Ah.bu-but Kagome!" "No buts Inuyasha and as for you L Inu apologize to Inuyasha." "But Kagome "he" started it!" "No I didn't you little brat!" "What'd you call me?!" "Brat, B-R-A-T!" "That's it! Inuyasha walk ahead of us, L Inu come walk beside me." "Bu-" "March Inuyasha!" "Why that no good- good for nothing- stupid." L Inu was smiling triumphantly. "As for you L Inu, you and I are going to talk"  
  
"That rotten good for nothing-stupid-idiotic-brat of a demon. I get sent to the front while "he" just gets lectured" Inuyasha continued to mutter to himself unaware of L Inu walking beside him.  
  
*Why do "I" have to apologize? He's the one who started it! But Kagome told me to so I have no choice* "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. *How did that brat sneak up on me?!* "What do you want brat?" "Don't call me brat!" "Brat! Brat! Brat!" "If I'm a brat then you're an insufferable idiotic loser of a demon!" "What did you say BRAT!" "Can you not hear loser?!" "Brat!" "Loser!" "Brat!" "Loser! "Brat!" "Loser!" "Brat!"  
  
*There they go again. I guess I'll let them settle it by themselves. Maybe they'll at least stop within the hour. I doubt it.* Kagome shook her head and continued to walk with the two hanyou's arguing behind her. *I thought it would be fun bringing L Inu. But Inuyasha just got a new arguing partner.*  
  
"Loser!" "Brat!" "Loser!" "Brat!" "Loser!" "Brat!" LOSER!" "BRAT!"  
  
(A/N): I know this chapter was extremely short but I wanted to get it out of the way. Hopefully more of L Inu's cute side will be brought out in the next chapter but with Inuyasha around I doubt it. ^^; Thankies to all my reviewers! Please look for your name! *Sniff, sniff* You guys are the best! Sorry if I spelled your names wrong. I can't spell for my life.  
  
Shero- One of my best reviewers! Then again all of you are the best!  
  
Demon Bishie- Please don't kill L Inu before the end of the story. He is one of the main characters. ^^;  
  
Inuyashafan65- Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Nehokia Nazaumi- Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Endless Moonlight- I'll explain in the next chapter or the one after that.  
  
Animemistress419- Just think if Kagome rubbed "his" ears! Ooh idea!  
  
X-with stars- Can't tell ya yet. It's a secret. ^.~  
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn- I'm expecting a review form you! ^__^  
  
WindmageLita- Lets see, leave Hiei to me and you can throw Sess to his fan girls!  
  
Momogirl567- Another review I'm expecting!  
  
DestroyerDRT- I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter! Hope you like this one! 


	3. A regular day

(A/N): I know it's been an "extremely" long time since I've updated and I know the last chapter was "extremely" short but I'll try and make it up to you guys. I have a bunch of other ideas roaming around in my head and I wanted to attempt writing them before I forgot them. I know I'm making excuses. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Please don't sue. I only have "no money" and it would be a waste of time.

"Thoughts" 

(Author's notes)

Little Inu

Chapter 3

By the time the group had reached the village, Inuyasha had been sat fifteen times and L Inu had what looked like duck tape over his mouth.

It was near dusk when they entered the village so the group, with a lot of complaining from Inuyasha, decided to wait until morning to continue.

Getting a room for the night was no trouble, seeing how the village was very friendly. A sure sign of not having many demon attacks. A kind woman allowed them to use a room for the night. 

Making a fire in the pit, Kagome set out on making dinner. With L Inu impatiently hopping on foot to the other for the food to be finished Inuyasha just sat staring at the fire.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Hm? Oh! The food's ready L Inu." L Inu cheered. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Kagome, can you sense the demon nearby?"

"Yes I can. It's about another two miles or so away from the village. We'll be able to reach it within two hours at least." "Hey Kagome?" asked L Inu. "Yes?" How come you have different clothes on? I've been everywhere but I haven't seen anyone dress like you do."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Well…you see here…um…I'm not exactly from here." "Oh! Are you from another part of Japan? Is there an area where people walk around and dress as weirdly as you?" What was strange about L Inu was, he actually didn't know.

There was complete honesty and sincerity within his eyes and he thought there was such a place where people dressed like Kagome. Well, technically there was. Just 500 years in the future. Kagome almost burst in a fit of giggles. She looked over at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"You see L Inu, I come from a different era." "You mean like a completely different dimension?" L Inu asked tilting his head. "Not exactly. My world is in the future of what is right now feudal Japan. So in other words I'm living in the past and present. It's kind of cool if you think about it." "Does that mean you can predict my future?! Can you?!" Kagome laughed. "No I can't predict your future but I do know that Japan will be a lot different from what it's like now. She glanced at Inuyasha. _"Maybe I can predict L Inu's future. They look so much alike and they even act the same. But, what if it's not Inuyasha's younger self? And if he is, how is it possible?"_

"Will I be able to visit the future?" "You might but I'm not sure" L Inu started bouncing around. "Yay! I get to go see where Kagome lives and where she got her strange clothes from!" Kagome laughed again. The boy was just too cute! "Alright then mister, bedtime." "What?! Kagome you can't! I don't want-" L Inu gave a dramatic yawn. "-to."

"See, you are tired. In bed now." Rubbing his eyes L Inu toddled to Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome soon joined him. (Any perverted thoughts out there and I'll smack you.)

The next morning the group set out. Being just tall enough, L Inu was happily holding Kagome's hand while sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Seeing this, Inuyasha got an unusual twitch with his eye. _"Why that little-"_ "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What?" "Why are you glaring at L Inu like that?" "What?! The little twerp is-" He looked at L Inu. L Inu just stared cutely back with an eyebrow raised in question. Inuyasha sighed.

"Never mind." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away. L Inu smirked back at him when Kagome wasn't looking.

This put Inuyasha in a very foul mood.

They reached the cave where the supposed demon was within an hour. Grabbing her bow and arrows she followed Inuyasha inside the cave.

            Making sure to have kept L Inu somewhere safe they traveled to the dark depths of the cave.

            Seeing the demon, it looked to be a mixture of a bear and a deer demon. Quietly sneaking up on it, they saw it had young. It must have been the mother. This was going to be difficult. All demons were protective of there young and to intrude when the mother was present was practically suicide.

            Pointing to the spot where Kagome sensed the jewel shard, Inuyasha eased himself over to the back paw. Quickly pulling it out they left the cave.

            "Well that was easy." Commented Kagome. "Yeah, to easy. There should have been some sort of struggle or something."

            Suddenly L Inu came running from the bushes. He was panting and there was blood all over him.

            "L Inu! What happened?!" "A b-bear demon!" L Inu panted. It wasn't a bear demon; it was the mate to the demon inside the cave. Inuyasha sniffed L Inu.

            He smelled just like one of their young! "Where did the blood come from?" asked Inuyasha. "A swarm of bees came and dumped it on me!" L Inu was in panic. "We have to hurry! The demon could be here any sec-" to late. The demon was here and it looked angry.

            Suddenly Naraku's insects were upon them. Dropping vas amounts of blood on them they flew away. _"Shit. Now we smell like we slaughtered one of there young. This isn't good…" _Inuyasha thought.

            Smelling more blood the demon's eyes flashed. It charged forward. Throwing L Inu and Kagome out of the way, Inuyasha jumped to the side.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "It has three shards in its forehead!"

_"Damnit! Naraku must have been planning this all along!" _Inuyasha thought bitterly. He had to jump again. The demon would not relent on its attacks. Suddenly there was a noise from the cave.

            "Shit!" The female demon, having been disturbed from slumber, lumbered out in the open.

            Instantly smelling the blood, she charged at Kagome. Inuyasha cursed vehemently. Using his full speed, he intersected the demon and sent both of them after him.

Stringing an arrow, Kagome aimed. Firing she hit the male demon, it exploded in a bright flash of light. Angering the female demon even more she charged blindly. Finally having a chance to draw Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha made quick use of it. Slashing here and there he defeated the demon without any difficulties.

Picking up the three shards, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha but then scrunched her nose at the sight of her uniform. It was ruined! Her mother could do wonders but this might be a little over extensive. Mentally sighing she checked L Inu for injuries and then they were on their way back to the village.

_"Nothing like a bath!" _Kagome thought happily. They were back at the village and Kagome was happily soaking in the nearby hot spring. Accompanied by L Inu she was happily taking in the warmth. L Inu was resting nearby with every part of his body squeaky clean and his hair shampooed. Kagome had overly enjoyed washing his silver locks. They were just like Inuyasha's and since Inuyasha didn't let "anyone" touch his precious hair Kagome was all too happy to seize the rare opportunity of washing L Inu's.

Feeling sleepy, Kagome quietly got out and rapped a towel around herself. Motioning for L Inu to do the same she quickly dried him off and got dressed.

Upon arriving back to the camp they found Inuyasha glaring at them from the corner of his eye. More precisely, glaring at L Inu. L Inu gave him a cheesy smile and happily walked toward him. Plopping down next to Inuyasha, L Inu smugly showed off his clean shiny hair to Inuyasha.

_"Damn little vermin! First he has to go with Kagome and take a bath and then he has to show off his hair! What I wouldn't give to wring his scrawny neck! No, I am not jealous! The little twerp just pisses me off! Great! Now I'm arguing with myself!"_ Inuyasha was having difficulties keeping his temper under control.

            When Kagome found them she noticed that her hanyou companion was in an even fouler mood than he was before. Mentally sighing she sat in between them and took each of there hands in hers. They made a cute picture. Kagome in the middle with L Inu on the left and Inuyasha on the right, all of them staring at the pale blue moon with the fire burning bright.

            The next day the group decided to just relax. Sitting on the porch of the kind lady's house, L Inu saw children playing with a ball. "Kagome? Can I go play with those children?" "Huh? Oh, sure L Inu. Just be careful okay?" "Alright!" With a bright smile he took off.

            "You shouldn't have let him played Kagome." Frowned Inuyasha. "Why not?" "He's a hanyou. Not half human…not whole demon…just, half and half. People treat us as if…as if we were dirt!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger. Kagome saw seeing L Inu brought back unpleasant memories for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…he, seems to be alright out there." Inuyasha looked up.

            It was true. The children were laughing and passing the ball to L Inu and L Inu was laughing along with them. "Ah, that's one thing I pride about my village." Kagome and Inuyasha twisted around to see, the village elder. He smiled at them.

"There may be vile demons running around and creating all sorts of chaos and mischief but I try to influence my people on not to judge people by there blood." He chuckled. "We've had quite a few hanyou's pass by here and they've enjoyed their stay just as normal people would."

 "So you influence the contact with hanyou's?" asked Kagome. "Of course! It's good to have exposure to all types of people." "Why?" asked Inuyasha. "Why do support this ideal?" The village elder chuckled. "That's a very good question. I was once injured on a mountaintop with no food or water. I was a young, inexperienced, and I didn't know a great deal about demons or how there rituals went. It was very peculiar that I was helped by a female hanyou. She was more beautiful than any fair maiden I had ever seen and she had the most beautiful green eyes. They were like sparkling emeralds. She helped me down the mountain and from her I suppose I could never really hate the hanyou race." He smiled at them. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here." After that he walked back into the hut.

"Do you think they'll visit again?" asked an old female hanyou. The village elder smiled at her. "I'm sure they will dear, I'm sure they will." Her green eyes twinkled with joy.

The next morning the group said there thanks to the villagers and set out as the sun was rising.

            They wanted to reach Kaede's village within two days so Kagome could go home and restock. It was also the agreed meeting time between them and Miroku and Sango. Wondering if they're shard rumor was true the group hurried along. After about an hour or two the group took a brief rest before continuing on.

            L Inu stretched. They had been walking for about an hour now and he was bored. The scenery was nice and everything and he enjoyed chatting with Kagome but it was so boring! _"How can they stand walking around all the time? It's so boring! There's absolutely nothing to do!" _"Kagome?" "Yes L Inu?" "I'm bored. Is there anything to do?" "I'm sorry L Inu I don't have anything for you to do." L Inu sighed.  "If you're so bored count how many strands of hair you have." Commented Inuyasha. L Inu was about to comment back but stopped and thought about it. _"There's nothing else to do so why not? 1, 2, 3, 4…" _L Inu continued counting.

            Once they reached Kaede's hut L Inu realized he had 3,700,845 hairs. He probably had more since he lost count more than once. It was hard counting that high!

            They entered the village and got a warm greeting from Kaede. She was shocked at the appearance of L Inu but Kagome motioned that they would talk about that later.

            Realizing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had already returned Inuyasha and Kagome eagerly entered the hut. Seeing Shippo busy with coloring, Kagome greeted Sango warmly and would have greeted Miroku if he weren't knocked out. A red handprint gave certain clues to what might have happened. Seeing Shippo L Inu raced over to see what he was doing.

"Hello Sango!" "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted in reply. "Did your trip fare well?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded. " It went very well, we collected three jewel shards." "Wow. Miroku and I only ended up with a false lead. I'm happy that yours was successful though." They continued conversing while L Inu and Shippo played together.

            "What are you doing?" asked L Inu. "I'm coloring." Replied Shippo. "Can I?" "Sure!" " Wow." Commented L Inu. "You have a lot of coloring sticks."  "Oh, there not mine. There Kagome's, she just lets me use them." "Where does she get them? They must cost a lot of money! Look how many colors there are!" "Actually, Kagome says they make thousands of them everyday so they don't cost that much." L Inu was bewildered. Thousands? Who could make that many in one day? Shrugging, he continued to color.

            "Oh this is dreadful!" commented a woman. "I've lost one! Where could he be?! He doesn't normally wander off!" The woman wailed. "If I don't find him something dreadful could happen! Oh what to do!" Suddenly, she got an idea.

            "That's it! I can track down his future self and I'll be sure to find him! Hopefully…." The woman sighed. There was a bright light. "Hm? Oh! Kagome dear!" There standing before her was a miniature Kagome. Kagome's lower lip wobbled. "I c-can't f-find Yasha!" She started wailing. "What if he ran away?! What if he hates me?!" The woman was in frenzy.

            "No Kagome. Hush. Inuyasha doesn't hate you. He just wandered off." She rubbed Kagome's back. Kagome hiccupped. "R-really?" The woman nodded. "He wandered off and I can't find him. Actually, would you like to help me find him?" Kagome smiled. "Sure! Let's find Yasha! I bet he is playing hide and go seek again." Kagome pouted. "He hid in that stupid cupboard for three days! I was so worried!" The woman smiled. "He apologized though, didn't he?" "Yeah, but it still didn't make up for making me worry!"

            The woman laughed. "Really?" "Yes! It's not funny Nana! He made me worry on purpose! The meanie-head!" "Meanie-head?" "That's what I call him when he makes me worry. Nana smiled. "Well let's go look for him then." Kagome nodded.

(A/N): I hope that was long enough for you guys. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block on other ideas and this one got put on the back shelf. Terribly sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


	4. The beginning of the truth

(A/N): I said I was going to do it and I will! Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews and I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I was worried that I had lost all of my readers because of it but you hung in there. Thanks. Anyway, I forgot to thank reviewer's last chapter (Sorry!) so I will be doing it this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha except this idea and I have failed yet again to break into the Law office and steal the rights from Rumiko Takahashi. Life is so cruel! ToT

"_Thoughts"_

(Author's notes, comments)

Little Inu

Chapter 4

"Were going to find Yasha! Were going to find Yasha!" giggled Kagome. She peered at Nana. "Were going to find him, right?" "Of course we are. Why would Inuyasha hide from you Kagome?" Kagome grinned broadly.

They had trudged up a mountain pass for the past two hours and were taking a relaxing break.

"Nana?" "Hm?" Where do you think Yasha is right now?" "I'm guessing he's somewhere safe and stuffing his face like he normally does during dinner." "Really? I hope he is. Yasha told me about his childhood and I don't want him to suffer anymore!" Kagome's bottom lip wobbled.

"Why can't people leave him alone?! He hasn't done anything to them so why do they treat him so cruelly?!" "Because he's different dear" "So?! I'm different too and people don't throw stones and harass me!"

Nana sighed. "Kagome…have you ever heard the term, hanyou?" "Hanyou?" "Mmhm. It means half-demon or the way people translate it to is dirty blood. Not full demon, not full human, just in between. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded.

"I think so. People don't like things being so different in which they can't understand and demons don't like it because it's disgraceful upon them selves." Kagome gave a small smile.

Nana had to wonder if Kagome was just the 7 years she thought she was. (I know Kagome and Inuyasha are initially separated about three human years or so but go along.) Nana stood up and held her hand out. "We better get back to finding Inuyasha." She offered a smile. Kagome happily smiled.

--

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Please Inuyasha!" begged Kagome. "I promise, I'll only be gone for two days!"

"That's what you said the last time but you were gone for five days rather than the promised four!"

"That was last time! Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome was on her knees pleading.

"Does this happen all the time?" questioned L Inu. "Just about." replied Miroku. "Just about? I say they do it every time Kagome wants to leave." Remarked Sango.

After becoming acquainted with one another, Sango and Miroku felt at ease around L Inu. They enjoyed that he was a lot less stubborn (at times) than Inuyasha.

"SIT!" The group looked toward the now hole that was once Inuyasha. "Damnit!" he cursed. While he would have normally dashed off, the control of his appendages had not yet fully returned. Once this was attained though, he was off.

"Does that normally happen as well?" Miroku and Sango nodded their heads in unison.

Walking back to the hut, the group came upon Shippo helping Kaede with dinner. "Same old thing?" asked Shippo. "Of course. I doubt Inuyasha will ever learn to just let her go." said Miroku while settling himself down. "True, I doubt he ever will." commented Sango who was about to settle herself by Miroku but then thought better of it and sat next to Kaede. "Aye, he is a stubborn one is he not?" remarked Kaede.

"Can you blame him though?" asked L Inu softly. "Wouldn't you do the same if you had the chance? You may never see the person ever again so why is it wrong for one's self to chase after a person you care for?" He left the group in silence.

"L Inu, Kagome's coming back though. Inuyasha doesn't have to worry whether she is or isn't."

"Maybe not from your perspective but what if he's worried? What if he thinks that if he doesn't chase after her then she'll never return?"

Sango smiled. "I hardly doubt that would happen L Inu." L Inu appeared confused. "They love each other to much to be separated from each other." Miroku also smiled. "Though they'll never admit it they care deeply for one another."

"Of course having Inuyasha run after Kikyo all the time doesn't help matters much." berated Shippo. The group sighed, L Inu looked confused. "Who's Kikyo?" Everyone looked at one another. How could they have forgotten?! No one told him about Kikyo! Well, they had a reasonable excuse.

Whenever Kikyo's name was mentioned Inuyasha looked on edge and Kagome became depressed. They tried to avoid the subject almost entirely

"Uh, well, Kikyo is just an old friend of Inuyasha's." Sango explained sheepishly. "Really old." Muttered Shippo. "Oh." Was all L Inu said.

Shippo sighed. "Another one of Inuyasha's faults is that he becomes so jealous and protective of Kagome! You should have seen him and Kouga! Inuyasha was furious when Kouga kidnapped Kagome! They also act so much alike tha-" "What about Kouga and I?" came a voice.

Shippo slowly turned around. There stood Inuyasha looking more peeved than ever. "I-Inuyasha! H-how nice to see you!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail. "What about **Kouga **and **I**?" "O-oh nothing! Nothing at all! I was simply commenting on-" "He was telling us about how jealous you became when Kouga kidnapped Kagome!" said L Inu happily. Shippo looked as if that were his death sentence.

"I was not **jealous**!" Inuyasha snorted and dropped Shippo. "That stupid wimpy wolf just got in my way!" Miroku gave him a bored look. "Well Inuyasha, since you seem to know the story so well, why don't you tell us what **really **happened?" "Fine, I will."

"We came upon that stupid wimpy wolf through a slaughtered village. Apparently, he didn't like us killing his precious underlings so he intervened. He learned that Kagome had the ability to see the Shikon jewels (L Inu had already been informed on the jewel) so he kidnapped her and decided to waste **my **time."

"Waste your time?! What about Kagome?!" shouted Sango. Inuyasha continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Anyway, the stupid wimpy wolf kidnapped Kagome and we had to go save her. Once we found her though, the stupid wolves were right in the middle of a battle with the stupid turkeys. (Also known as the Gokurakuchou or Paradise birds) That wimpy wolf couldn't even take out mutated flying demons!"

"I had to save his stupid scrawny butt of course and when I was about to show the stupid wolf that no one insulted me Kagome had to interfere. She blocked my way and allowed that mangy wolf to escape! She yelled at me even! She told me that he was hurt and it wouldn't have been fair! Then she left to go back to her time! As if we hadn't wasted enough time!" Everyone gave him dry looks.

"Inuyasha, what about you **yelling** at Kagome? Do you think that could have caused her to go home?" asked Sango. "Yes, I also remember you and Kouga arguing about **Kagome**. What was that about?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "If you don't like my version of the story then tell it your selves!" He stalked out of the hut in a rude manner.

"Is that what really happened?" asked L Inu. "Not even close" replied everyone. "For one thing, Inuyasha yelled at her in the end which angered Kagome and that's why she left." Explained Sango. "Second, don't get the idea that Kouga was the only one at fault. He and Inuyasha had verbal bouts all the time. They both have horrible vocabulary and they would put a sailor to shame." Put in Miroku.

"You say something monk?!" yelled Inuyasha. Apparently he had retreated to the roof rather than the Goshinboku tree as they had previously thought. "No, nothing at all Inuyasha!" replied Miroku.

Taking over as mother while Kagome was away, Sango ushered L Inu and Shippo into bed. She both gave them goodnight kisses as it reminded her of when Kohaku was young. When Miroku asked for a kiss she slapped him and inched away ever further then her opposite side of the room.

--

"I'm home!" Yelled Kagome

"Why hello dear!" greeted her mother. "I didn't expect you quite so soon!"

"What do you mean quite so soon?"

"Well Inuyasha seemed awfully angry at you. So I thought you wouldn't have been able to return so soon." Was her mother's simple response. "Unless you snuck off." She gave a questioning glance.

"No I didn't sneak off. Inuyasha's senses would have caught me."

"So you didn't have to use any force at all? That's wonderful! You keep complaining to me that Inuyasha won't let you go home without an argument but see dear, he's changed." Her mother continued talking while Kagome smiled falsely.

_"No force?! What is she, mad?! Of course I had to use force! Inuyasha's more stubborn than an ox! But I wouldn't consider the sit command as **force**, merely a mechanism for me to get away." _

"I'm going to go take a bath, is that all right?"

"Hm? Of course, go on ahead! I'll have something for you to eat when you're done!" Her mother smiled.

"Thanks mom! You're the best." Kagome ran up the stairs to her room.

"Don't I know it…" murmured her mother.

After a nice long hot bath, Kagome felt great! Racing down the stairs, she ruffled her little brothers hair as she sat at the table. He complained and she stuck her tongue out in response. Thus started the tongue war.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Chided their mother. They discontinued their actions and began to eat.

"Hey sis," inquired Souta. "Where's Inuyasha? He usually chases after you, doesn't he?"

Kagome had been wondering the same thing. Inuyasha usually (more likely **all** the time) came through the well to drag her back so where was he? She wasn't complaining but it just seemed odd…in a strange abnormal way.

"I don't know." Kagome put her chopsticks to her lips in thought. "Maybe he didn't want to." She shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine with it though." Souta looked disappointed.

However, he wasn't disappointed for very long because right at that moment, Inuyasha barged in and **nearly** succeeded in starting an argument with Kagome but her mom had ever so tactfully stuffed his mouth full of food. Inuyasha looked surprised.

Quickly swallowing the food, he tried once more in an attempt to start an argument with Kagome but was once again interrupted by Kagome's mother.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise to see you! We were just about to eat dinner, would you care to join us?" At his confused look, she positively beamed and set another place by Kagome. He sat in a slightly dazed manner and ate almost mechanically.

Finally coming out of his stupor Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten what his purpose was for coming because the night continued without any fights. He made light conversation with the elder Higurashi's and answered all of Souta's eager questions.

When dinner was done he helped with cleaning up and followed Kagome to her room. Kagome gave an enormous yawn and sleepily looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you staying the night?" Inuyasha nodded. "Do you want a blanket?" Seeing him scowl at the proposal she smiled and grabbed two extra blankets. She placed one on her bed and set the other one at Inuyasha's feet. Although he said, well, motioned that he wouldn't need it Kagome still offered it. Turning off the light she snuggled into her blankets and fell asleep knowing her protector was keeping watch.

The next morning, Kagome smelled breakfast cooking and quickly got dressed. She walked down the stairs and saw Inuyasha staring at a pancake incredulously. Souta was attempting to explain it and that it was edible. Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it. Kagome giggled. She walked over and smiled.

"Having troubles?" Souta gave her a pleading look.

"I told him that it was food but he still won't eat it!" Souta lightly banged his head on the table. "He's been staring at it for the last ten minutes and he still says it's not safe to eat! I've even eaten it in **front **of him and he still doesn't trust it!"

Kagome had to laugh. It was just to funny that her brother was complaining about Inuyasha not eating. In the feudal era, she normally had to **force **him to stop. She plopped herself down next to him and served herself some pancakes of her own.

Buttering them and then slicing them into fourths, she added some powdered sugar with a small amount of syrup. Stabbing a piece with her fork she happily munched away. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"Hm?"

"What's this pan-cake thing? It's rubbery and it's flimsy." He shook it for good measure. "It also smells bizarre. It's something I've never experienced before." Kagome tilted her head to the side.

Swallowing her food she spoke. "It's food. A pancake is a wheat substance that's mostly in a circular shape." She pondered for a second. "It can also some in lots of styles and flavors." Inuyasha looked even more confused than before. "Just try it. You've seen Souta and I eat it so what's wrong with it?" Inuyasha still gave her an odd glance. Kagome sighed.

Taking the pancake out of his hand, she quickly cut it into fourths and drenched it in syrup. She speared it and held it up to Inuyasha's mouth. He might have shut his mouth even tighter. Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha sniffed it. Smelling a surgery substance he timidly opened his mouth. Taking the chance, Kagome rammed the particle into his mouth. Surprised, Inuyasha bit down and tasted his first pancake. His eyes widened.

_"Damn, this stuff is good!" _No longer needing any assistance, Inuyasha shoveled the rest of the pancake into his mouth. Seeing the stack on the table, Kagome barely had time to grad two more before the entire thing was gone. Hearing the commotion, Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the kitchen. She smiled. She had been waiting for Inuyasha to learn the concept of a pancake and she was ready for the storm.

Walking to the oven quickly, she opened it and pulled out an enormous stack of pancakes. Inuyasha thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Three stacks of pancakes later, Inuyasha was playing with Souta on his game counsel. Souta was currently winning but with a defeated cry, his life points were drained away by a special attack Inuyasha had just unleashed. Inuyasha cried triumphantly.

"Souta, please don't inflate his ego even more. I have to deal his boasting after." Came Kagome's voice. "I'll try sis." Was Souta's reply. Inuyasha was doing a victory dance.

"Want to go again?" asked Inuyasha. Souta smirked. "Sure. I won't go easy on you this time!" "We'll see! Ha! You're no match for me!" "Nooooooo! That's cheating!" "Hey! What?! Give me back my control!" "Never!" Inuyasha chased Souta around.

Kagome sighed upstairs. _"Here they come." _The floor slightly shook. _" And there they go." _The shaking subsided. She leaned back and stretched. Glancing at the clock she decided she would spend another hour on her homework and then offer the magic word to Souta and Inuyasha, lunch.

--

Back in the feudal era, everyone was lounging about. Summer was almost there so the group spent most of the days outside.

L Inu was dozing off and nearly fell off the porch. Shippo saw this and laughed. L Inu glared at him and continued to stare off into space.

On the outskirts of the village, there were strangers. One was a young woman with long black hair with deep silver eyes. She carried a pack and was holding a child's hand. The child had mid-back black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a most peculiar costume.

It appeared to be a sailor's shirt with a very ill modest skirt. The villagers who came upon them left them in shock and eyes bulging. They raced back into the village and headed straight for Lady Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" two villagers came scrambling towards her.

"Aye, what is it?"

"Th-there's a girl! She looks just like the Lady Kagome!"

Kaede's eyes widened. "Are ye sure? Tis not some trickery of the light?"

"We're sure! A strange woman holds the hand of the Lady Kagome child. The child even wear's the strange garb!"

Kaede took a moment to think. "Take me to them this instant!"

--

"Nana? Why are the villagers staring at us like that?" Kagome peered up at her.

Nana was to deep in thought. _"Maybe this is where Inuyasha resides! I've passed by hundreds of villages before and no one has given me a second glance. But in this village, they stare at us…" _Nana's eyes widened. _"Of course! They're not staring at me, but Kagome! The present one must reside here!"_

Nana came out of thought. She looked about the surroundings and nodded. She peered down at Kagome. "Why don't we rest here?" Kagome wanted to move away from the village as quickly as possible but agreed. Maybe the village wasn't as creepy as she suspected. Although she wished they would stop staring. It was making her skin crawl!

--

(A/N): Okay! I'm finished with chapter four! Hurray! Things are starting to close and I say this was okay for my first Inuyasha fic. It will probably only be another chapter or so.

**KgR-R1/2IC-IyR**- Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it very much!

**Water Lily2**- OMG! You reviewed my story! I absolutely adore you work! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kiara17**- I'm happy you enjoyed it.

**Shadow Kitusune67**- You enjoyed chapter 2? I didn't like that chapter so much. I'm happy you enjoyed it though.

**CRAZYPERSON**- Thank you!

**animemistress419- **I'm happy you thought so. I wasn't sure ;

**Demon Bishie- **I'm pretty sure he was turning blue. But he is a cute one.

**inu-henyou- **Thank you for such a praising comment! I don't think I deserve it though.

**Absolute Special Thanks To:**

**Rekouri Sentusu- **I hope this chapter makes more sense. .

**Endless Moonlight- **There may be chibi's of everyone. Sly glance You never know!****

**Chibi Senshi of Saturn- **Hides Nooo!! Don't let her hurt me!****

You three are the best! I'm a horrible author who has horrible updating issues so I thank each and ever one of you for sticking with me.****


End file.
